Children of the Nameless/Capitolo Dodici
Children of the Nameless/Capitolo Dodici è il dodicesimo capitolo di Children of the Nameless. Capitolo Dodici Tacenda Tacenda aveva sempre sentito parlare della Pietra dell’Anima nei modi più strani e contraddittori. I cittadini benedicevano l’Angelo Senza Nome per averla donata agli Accessi. Sembravano orgogliosi della reliquia, che ancorava le anime dei seguaci della chiesa, evitando di risorgere come geist o altre orrende creature. Ma questo impediva alle anime anche di tornare al Pantano. E quindi, anche se gli abitanti degli Accessi erano orgogliosi della benedizione dell’Angelo, molti resistevano alla conversione della chiesa. Tacenda lo capiva. La Pietra dell’Anima era una benedizione incredibile, ma era come un bue dato in dono senza alcun carro da trainare né campi da arare. In qualche modo, lei era grata dell’esistenza di quell’oggetto, ma anche a disagio per lo stesso motivo. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che la custodissero nelle catacombe. Rom la accompagnò ai piani inferiori percorrendo una stretta scalinata a spirale, con la sua lampada che illuminava le antiche pietre, rovinate non dal vento o dalla pioggia, ma dall’infinito viavai di passi umani. L’aria divenne fredda, umida, ed entrarono in un mondo di radici, vermi ed altri esseri senza vista. In fondo non trovarono una porta, ma uno strano murale di pietra che raffigurava degli angeli in volo. Rom premette una particolare porzione della pietra: una piccola sporgenza, camuffata da testa di un piccolo angelo. La sporgenza si infossò rispetto al resto. Un antico meccanismo rivelò un’apertura facendo scorrere di lato la pietra. Non era un granché come difesa, dato che chiunque con abbastanza tempo avrebbe potuto trovare la parte da premere, ma era sicuramente un monito. Perfino nel più sacro dei luoghi, perfino nella dimora di un artefatto creato per bloccare gli spiriti, era saggio tenere una porta chiusa che ti separasse dai morti. Oltrepassarono quell’apertura ed entrarono nelle catacombe, preesistenti alla prioria nella sua attuale forma. Tacenda si aspettava di vedere moltissimi teschi, ma trovò solamente degli stretti passaggi. Le pareti erano state costruite impilando pietre irregolari, larghe tre spanne all’incirca. Di forma esagonale, molte erano marchiate con il simbolo dell’Angelo Senza Nome. “Niente ossa?” chiese lei mentre Rom la conduceva in un corridoio a destra. “No” disse lui. “Nessuno qui mette in bella mostra i corpi. Queste persone meritano di riposare, non di dare spettacolo. Queste pietre nelle pareti possono essere rimosse, rivelando un profondo buco scavato nel muro. Posizioniamo il corpo su un’asse, lo spingiamo dentro e poi sigilliamo tutto.” Lei annuì, seguendolo in silenzio. “C’è tantissimo spazio qui dentro” disse Rom. “Chiunque abbia costruito queste catacombe aveva previsto un sacco di spazio per i corpi. Ma la tua gente non sceglie spesso di essere sepolta qui, come dovrebbe essere.” “Noi…” Ma come poteva ribattere? Era vero. “Il Pantano è la nostra eredità. Mi dispiace.” “La tua gente” disse lui, “è in bilico tra due religioni. Io penso che vogliate seguirle entrambe contemporaneamente, tollerando le visite dei sacerdoti, per poi dare comunque la vostra vera devozione al Pantano. So che la priora è turbata da questo, ma io non sono nella posizione di rimproverare nessuno. Io stesso ho seguito due diverse divinità, potremmo dire. Per quasi tutta la mia vita la mia padrona non è stata la virtù, ma il puro brivido della caccia.” Lui la accompagnò attraverso una galleria incurvata, poi pose la sua mano su un simbolo inciso in una delle tombe. Le ali spiegate, il simbolo dell’Angelo Senza Nome. Lo stesso legato attorno al polso di Tacenda, sulla mano che stava usando per trasportare la viola. “Ho sentito parlare di questo vostro Pantano” disse Rom, “prima di venire qui. Quindi non ne fui sorpreso. Ma questo Angelo Senza Nome… molti dei sacerdoti locali preferiscono indossare il suo simbolo rispetto a quello della chiesa.” “Avacyn è… era l’Arcangelo” disse Tacenda. “E presidiava su intere schiere di altri angeli. È... era… la sua chiesa, ma lei è sempre una divinità distante. I fedeli di questo luogo, come mia sorella, hanno sempre preferito un angelo più vicino a loro.” “Mi hai frainteso” disse Rom. “Fui contento di averlo trovato. Dopo il tradimento di Avacyn, trovare le prove di un altro angelo che ancora amava il suo popolo… bè, mi diede speranza. La speranza che perfino un cacciatore burbero e con le mani sporche di sangue come me avrebbe potuto trovare la pace.” Le sue labbra si abbassarono mentre disse l’ultima parte della frase, per qualche motivo, ma poi scosse la testa e la condusse verso uno dei molti percorsi ramificati delle catacombe. Aveva ragione: c’era un sacco di spazio lì sotto. Lei si era sempre immaginata un paio di piccole cripte, non quella rete di tunnel. Alla fine raggiunsero una piccola stanza in pietra con delle panchine cuscinate lungo i lati. Ed eccola lì, la Pietra dell’Anima: una roccia bianca come un grosso uovo di papera che decorava un piedistallo al centro della stanza. Rom coprì la luce della lanterna per mostrare che la pietra brillava di una fioca luce propria. Una radianza lattea e movimentata, come i colori dell’olio mischiato all’acqua. Giravano con una cadenza serena, come se la Pietra dell’Anima fosse piena di diversi liquidi iridescenti che fluivano in un’eterna processione circolare. A Tacenda mancò il fiato. Era bellissima. “Dicono che diventa più luminosa ogni volta che un abitante degli Accessi si concede alla chiesa” disse Rom. “Posso… posso toccarla?” “Meglio di no, signorinella” disse lui. “Ma puoi guardarla. Vieni qui, siediti ed osserva i disegni.” Incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dall’affascinante movimento di colori, Tacenda indietreggiò fino a trovare una delle panchine, poi si sedette, adagiando la sua viola in grembo. “I nuovi sacerdoti li fanno sempre venire quaggiù ad osservare la pietra, come primo incarico” disse Rom a bassa voce. “Non le facciamo sempre la guardia, ma è un ottimo incentivo meditare qui per rimanere vigili tutta la notte. È passato un po’ di tempo da quando mi diedero quest’incarico l’ultima volta. Ma mi ricordo che stavo seduto qui per intere notti, ad osservare e pensare. Di tutti gli anni passati dinanzi a questa pietra. Prima venne donata ad un sacerdote solitario, che la custodì in un santuario. Poi venne costruita una chiesa e le sue catacombe, per conservare i morti. Infine, arrivò la priora e finalmente costruì un edificio vero e proprio. La pietra ha visto questo e anche di più. Forse non dovrei fare il presuntuoso, signorinella, ma questa è una tua eredità tanto quanto il Pantano.” “Lord Davriel prima mi disse che la mia gente parla troppo del fato. Mi disse che dovrei agire e scegliere autonomamente il mio percorso, invece di credere a cose come il destino.” Volse lo sguardo verso Rom e notò che la luce della Pietra dell’Anima stava riflettendosi sul suo volto. “Tu cosa ne pensi?” chiese lui. “Non lo so” disse lei. “A me sembra che sia praticamente impossibile scegliere per sé stessi. Voglio dire… se faccio ciò che dice Davriel, in che modo è diverso da fare ciò che mi dice il villaggio? Non sarebbe indipendenza. Sarebbe solamente la scelta di un’altra influenza.” Rom grugnì, e Tacenda continuò a guardare le luci in movimento. Comprese che Rom l’aveva portata lì giù per evitare di finire coinvolta nel conflitto tra Davriel e la priora. Invece di andare a prendere dell’acqua, lui le aveva semplicemente chiesto se era interessata a vedere la pietra. Davriel… lei si ricordava quello sguardo nei suoi occhi, quell’ombra, quando trovarono Brerig morto. Davriel aveva la seconda oscurità nei suoi occhi. Un vuoto che avrebbe consumato tutta la vita e avrebbe lasciato il mondo freddo quanto lui… “Rom?” chiese lei. “Hai mai pensato ai demoni che hai ucciso quando eri più giovane? Ti sei mai preoccupato del male che gli causavi?” “No” disse il vecchio cacciatore. “No, quand’ero giovane non posso dire di averlo fatto.” “Oh.” “Però, quando invecchiai” disse lui, “e gli angeli impazzirono? Oh sì, allora ci pensai. Mi chiesi se la mia vita sarebbe stata basata sull’uccidere. Non c’era modo di fermare tutto quello? Creare un mondo dove gli uomini non dovessero aver paura né dell’oscurità né della luce?” “Hai… trovato delle risposte?” “No. Per questo alla fine me ne andai.” Lui alzò lo sguardo, poi le fece un gesto con la mano. “Forza, andiamo a vedere che danni hanno fatto di sopra.” Tacenda annuì, raccogliendo la sua viola e raggiungendolo. Mentre se ne andavano, tuttavia, notò una cosa che le era sfuggita inizialmente. Si era talmente concentrata sulla Pietra dell’Anima che non aveva notato che anche sulla parete di quella stanza si trovava un murale: inciso nella pietra, raffigurava la sconfitta di un terribile demone di una storia che non conosceva. “Quel murale” disse lei. “C’è una sporgenza come quella che hai premuto prima, sotto il piede del demone. Anche quello è un passaggio segreto?” “Già” disse Rom. “Ne noterai un buon numero, qui sotto. Molti portano a nulla degno di nota: delle piccole camere dove accumuliamo gli strumenti per l’imbalsamatura o sacchi di polvere.” “Oh.” “Quello lì, però” continuò lui, “conduce in un tunnel che porta fuori dalle catacombe, nella foresta. Questo intero luogo non è pensato solo per i morti. È un luogo dove potersi barricare nel caso qualcosa sferri un attacco. Possiamo nasconderci qui e uscire grazie ad una delle uscite segrete.” Lei annuì, pensando a ciò che le era appena stato detto. Perfino la prioria, forse proprio la prioria in particolare, aveva bisogno di un luogo per ritirarsi in caso di attacco. Tutti gli edifici e i villaggi non erano altro che fortezze nell’oscurità, attente a chiudere i propri cancelli e rinchiudersi al sicuro durante la notte. Mentre se ne andavano, diede un’ultima occhiata dietro di lei per guardare la pietra iridescente. Strano che fosse vissuta a Verlasen per tutta la vita, ma non fosse mai andata in quel luogo per vedere il dono dell’Angelo Senza Nome. E chi sarebbe questo angelo per te? L’hai mai visto? Forse era un bene che l’Angelo Senza Nome fosse scomparso molto tempo prima. Le storie erano state sufficienti per convincere Willia, che veniva attirata da qualsiasi cosa che promulgasse la lotta contro l’oscurità, ma non erano abbastanza per Tacenda. Si affrettò a raggiungere Rom, ma mentre stavano risalendo le scale lei notò una luce provenire da uno dei corridoi. Diede un colpetto sulla spalla a Rom, e poi indicò. “Oh” disse lui. “Quello? È dove prepariamo i corpi dei morti e li custodiamo fino al momento della sepoltura.” Lei si bloccò mentre Rom continuava a parlare. I corpi dei morti che attendevano la sepoltura? Come… Tacenda non poté resistere. Svoltò in quel corridoio. Rom la richiamò, ma lei lo ignorò. Ben presto entrò in un’altra piccola stanza illuminata da delle candele tremolanti poste su cumuli di cera fusa. La parete sul retro presentava un bassorilievo dell’Angelo Senza Nome, col volto nascosto dietro al proprio braccio, che trasportava un’incisione della Pietra dell’Anima. Tre corpi, nei loro paramenti funerari, giacevano su delle lastre vicino alle pareti. Una era una giovane donna dai capelli corti. Anche se gli altri spesso le confondevano, Tacenda non riusciva a capire come facessero. Willia era più magra e più forte di Tacenda, e i capelli erano più corti ma, in qualche modo, più biondi. E Willia era molto più carina, nonostante avessero lo stesso viso. Rom arrivò di corsa, poi notò i corpi. “Oh! Che sciocco che sono, signorinella, avrei dovuto capire.” Tacenda si avvicinò a Willia, abbassando la viola con una mano e usando l’altra per toccare la guancia del cadavere. No, non un cadavere… solamente un corpo. L’anima di Willia era ancora là fuori, e poteva essere ripristinata. Proprio come quelle di Jorl e Kari, i cui corpi occupavano la stanza. Willia appariva così forte, anche nella morte. Mentre i volti degli altri erano delle maschere di terrore congelate, lei sembrava che stesse solamente dormendo. Tacenda tenne premuta la propria mano contro la guancia di Willia, cercando di trasmettere un po’ del suo calore in quel corpo comatoso… proprio come faceva quando cantava a sua sorella durante quelle lunghe e fredde notti prima di acquisire il pieno potenziale del loro potere. Devi scegliere la tua strada, creare il tuo fato, aveva detto Davriel. Sembrava quasi una banalità detta da un potente signore… quando non avevi un villaggio di cui ti importa qualcosa o una famiglia da proteggere. Forse non è stato il fato a tenere Tacenda al suo posto vicino alla cisterna, ad allontanare la prima oscurità con le sue canzoni. Forse era stato qualcosa di più potente. “È qui che eravate andati?” sbottò una voce tagliente. Davriel comparve nella stanza, ed il suo mantello si agitava attorno a lui, come se si stesse stiracchiando le braccia dopo lo stretto passaggio nei corridoi. “Mio signore!” disse Rom, inchinandosi. “La priora… voglio dire…” “Merlinde ed io abbiamo raggiunto un accordo amichevole” disse Davriel. “Nel quale lei ha convenuto che avesse torto ed io ho convenuto che ucciderla sarebbe stata un’enorme seccatura. Tacenda, ho ottenuto ciò per qui sono venuto qui. Mi piacerebbe andarmene prima che il puzzo di questo luogo rimanga permeato nei miei vestiti.” Lei allontanò la mano dalla guancia di Willia. Il modo migliore per aiutarla, l’unico modo, era seguire quell’uomo. “Siamo venuti a vedere la Pietra dell’Anima” disse lei, seguendolo. “Pensi che potrebbe tornarci utile in qualche modo?” “L’ultima volta che ho controllato” rispose Davriel, “non era altro che un grazioso pezzo di roccia con un semplice incantamento di smorzamento impresso su di essa. Le tue canzoni sono più potenti di diversi ordini di grandezza.” “È una potente reliquia” disse lei, percependo un improvviso istinto protettivo. “Donataci dall’Angelo Senza Nome in persona!” “Un angelo che nessuno ha più visto da decenni” disse lui, infastidito. “Quella vecchia storia non ha senso. Non so da dove si sia originata la pietra, ma dubito provenga da un angelo. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto donare una reliquia apparentemente potente ad un insignificante gruppetto di villaggi? Sarebbe stata molto più efficace in un centro più densamente popolato.” “Non tutto si riduce a semplici numeri.” “Certo che no” disse Davriel, iniziando a salire i gradini. “La vera importanza sta in come si sommano quei numeri.” Lui iniziò a salire le scale. Perché era diventato d’un tratto così impaziente? Aveva praticamente dovuto minacciarlo all’inizio perché iniziasse ad indagare. Tacenda rimase in compagnia di Rom, che saliva gli scalini con un passo più lento e tranquillo, aggrappandosi saldamente al corrimano. “Si sbaglia” disse Rom. “La magia della Pietra dell’Anima potrà anche non essere potente, ma non è necessario che lo sia. Si trova qui per difendere le anime dei fedeli, e che l’incantamento sia semplice non vuol dire che non sia importante. Proprio come la fede. Non voglio parlare male di sua signoria, ma è questo il problema dell’essere intelligenti quanto lui. Ci si abitua a capire ogni cosa nella propria testa, e quando il mondo reale non si allinea, ci si inventa delle scuse.” In cima alla scalinata, Tacenda notò un luogo in fondo al corridoio dove le pareti di un bianco immacolato erano state macchiate da dei terribili simboli neri: delle forme che i suoi occhi non volevano fissare troppo a lungo. Davriel aveva evocato dei demoni nel bel mezzo della prioria? Raggiunsero la porta per uscire. “Grazie, Rom” disse Davriel, “per il tuo servizio. Se mai sarò costretto a sterminare tutti i membri di questa prioria, ti ucciderò per ultimo. Signorina Verlasen, ce ne andiamo.” Lui iniziò a camminare velocemente verso la notte. Rom alzò rapidamente la sua lanterna. “Mio signore, penso vi servirà-” Davriel allungò la mano ed evocò un getto di fiamme per illuminare il suo cammino attraverso il terreno della prioria. Vedendolo, Rom sospirò. “Sarà meglio controllare le condizioni della priora” disse a Tacenda. “Stai attenta, stanotte, signorinella. C’è un’oscurità pericolosa che ci osserva. Ecco cosa c’è.” Lei annuì verso di lui come segno di gratitudine, poi si affrettò a raggiungere Davriel. Anche se lui non sembrava preoccuparsi del calore proveniente dalla fiamma nella sua mano, il viso di lei iniziò a sudare. “Perché siamo così di fretta, all’improvviso?” chiese lei. “Hai scoperto qualcosa di utile?” “Non proprio.” “E allora perché sei così impaziente?” I demoni lo videro arrivare, e Crunchgnar fece partire la carrozza per andare loro incontro lungo la strada scura. “Ho deciso” dichiarò Davriel quando arrivò la carrozza, “che mi concederò un pisolino.” Collegamenti esterni *I Figli del Senza Nome: Capitolo Dodici Categoria:Libri